The Locked Spirit
by IrisIsInTheShadow
Summary: Layla Heartfilia était-elle une simple Lady de la haute société ? Qu'a t'elle bien pu cacher à son proche entourage et à sa précieuse fille Lucy. Une lettre & un étrange cadenas mèneront cette dernière à la stupéfiante vérité. La suivrez-vous dans cette quête... ;) Légèrement NaLu


Bonjouuur ! =)

_C'est triste, mais rien n'est à moi. Je préfère que ce soit ainsi cependant, car Mashima est un génie ! Non ? =P_

_Soyez gentils euuuh, cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit de Fanfiction et bon... Yeuuh, je ne veux pas mendier mais une review ça serait super. ^^_

* * *

Perdue dans ses songes, Lucy Heartfilia essuyait consciencieusement voila maintenant plus de sept minutes la même chope de bière avec une énergie allant crescendo, sous le regard maternelle et plutôt inquiet de Mirajane. La magnifique mage aux longs cheveux blancs incandescents, demeurait comme à son habitude installée derrière le bar de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Elle scrutait sa jeune aide attentivement.

Les prunelles chocolatées de la Constellationniste arborées depuis peu une teinte plus sombre, presque ténébreuse. Natsu l'avait lâché, habituellement Lucy s'en vexait peu... Seulement habituellement, Natsu ne la délaissait pas pour partir main dans la main en mission avec la subjuguante Lisanna Strauss. Il lui arrivait de partager ses quêtes avec Wendy Marvel bien sûr, la jeune et adorable Chasseuse de Dragon. Avec l'imbattable Titania ou même en compagnie de Grey l'exhibitionniste. Cependant Lisanna était une toute autre chose...

Sœur de Mirajane et d'Elfman. Magnifique et intelligente. Toujours un désarmant sourire flottant sur ses lèvres rosées. Puissante et utile au combat. Amie d'enfance... voire plus. Lucy propulsa brutalement la chope -scintillante et à la propreté incontestable- contre la plate-forme en bois de chêne recouvrant un vaisselier au design simple, sans fioritures. Son geste impulsif et bruyant avait attiré l'attention de plusieurs membres de Fairy Tail, la jeune blonde n'en semblait pas pour autant consciente comme son esprit se trouvait une fois de plus emportée au cœur d'une gigantesque tempête de sensations et d'émotions enchevêtrées.

Mais pourquoi songeait-elle à ça d'abord ? Si Natsu souhaitait effectuer cette mission avec Lisanna c'était une très bonne chose, une excellente ! Un sourire un rien crispé, s'étendit sur son visage angélique alors que chiffon en main, elle s'attaquait avec un acharnement renouvelé à une seconde chope humide. Non. Rien à faire, elle ressentait toujours ce sentiment d'abandon mêlé d'une envie meurtrière complètement injustifiée envers la sœur cadette de Mirajane.

S'écroulant à moitié sur le bar, sa joue blême reposant sur la boiserie. Elle tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit, les yeux clos. Une voix familière la sortie bien vite de la léthargie dans laquelle elle glissait silencieusement.

-Toi, t'as besoin de te remplir cette chope...

Le regard brun croisa celui de celle qui avait déclaré de façon si assurée cette idée. Cana, un tonneau de vin sur ses genoux lui adressa un clin d'œil avant d'amener le lourd récipient à sa bouche, dans le but évident d'en alléger son contenu. Blasée, Lucy soupira en s'affalant complètement sans même prendre la peine de répondre à la proposition. Des doigts fins effleurèrent tendrement ses mèches dorés, les repoussant doucement derrière son oreille gauche.

-Lucy, quelque chose te chagrine n'est-ce pas ?

L'ex mage de rang S et désormais barmaid reconnue de Fairy Tail appuya ses coudes sur le meuble pour encadrer son minois charmant de ses deux mains, le même minois qui avait tant de fois fait la couverture du Sorcerer Magazine. Elle offrit un sourire encourageant à la blonde.

-Miraaa ! Je me sens horrible. Souffla cette dernière, une expression coupable perceptible sur ses traits gracieux.

-Je peux pourtant t'assurer que tu n'es pas horrible du tout, veux-tu que je fasse venir Grey pour qu'il le confirme ? S'esclaffa Cana qui n'avait pas lâché sa prise sur son tonneau imposant.

De faibles rougeurs colorèrent les pommettes de la Constellationniste. Par l'intermédiaire de Gemini l'esprit du Gémeau, Lucy avait appris lors de son combat contre Angel que Grey la trouvait "plutôt à son goût"... Cependant, depuis les choses avaient bien avancées entre Juvia et lui. Et c'était tant mieux, Lucy ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde avec le mage de Glace qui était l'un de ses plus proches amis dans la guilde. Il faisait même office de confident... Plus que Mirajane, c'était dire !

-Je ne parlais pas de mon physique. Murmura Lucy, tout en se faisant la muette réflexion qu'il lui arrivait tout de même de douter de plus en plus de ses atouts, surtout ces jours-ci.

Mirajane et Cana échangèrent un léger sourire en connaissance de cause puis reportèrent leur attention sur la jolie jeune fille.

-Je suis jalouse de Lisanna, j'ignore pour quelle raison mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'envier et ça me pousse à la détester. Elle leur avoua finalement en jetant un regard désolé à la barmaid.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy, je l'avais déjà plus ou moins compris. Acquiesca Mirajane, absolument pas surprise ou même outrée par cette révélation.

-Tu... Tu savais ? Mais comment ? S'étonna Lucy.

Etait-elle aussi transparente et médiocrement mystérieuse ? La blonde adopta une moue boudeuse à ce constat peu flatteur. Soudainement, la vision de sa dernière invocation d'Aquarius lui vint à l'esprit. Après avoir terrassé l'ennemi -et sa maîtresse par la même occasion- la femme poisson avait voilé son rire sadique derrière l'une de ses mains écailleuse avant de lui asséner l'une de ses phrases acides favorites :

-Une femme se doit d'être un tant soit peu mystérieuse ainsi les hommes s'empressent de mordre à son hameçon ! Tu n'es visiblement pas dotée de cette qualité, voilà pourquoi tu es et resteras seule.

Ses orbes maléfiques s'étaient mis à luire de manière effrayante, puis l'esprit redoutable avait disparu la laissant bouillante de colère, son corps gisant dans l'eau trouble... Comme à son habitude.

La jeune mage se redressa sur son siège pour secouer vivement la tête de gauche à droite, espérant ainsi chasser ce souvenir malvenu et plutôt déplaisant. Le moment avait été particulièrement peu propice à l'énoncé d'une telle réplique. Une fois de plus.

-Lucy ! Lucy tu rêves encore... La tança gentiment Cana.

-Pardonnez-moi. S'excusa-t-elle aussitôt, priant poliment Mirajane de répéter ses propos.

-Disons... Que ce n'est jamais très agréable de partager son ou sa partenaire de mission, d'autant plus dans ce cas puisque Natsu est celui qui t'as amené à Fairy Tail et qui t'as également accompagné dans tes premières quêtes. S'expliqua la mage tout en terminant de ranger les chopes de verre dans le vaisselier. Vous êtes passés par tellement de choses tous les deux, il est donc plutôt compréhensible de se sentir mise de côté et envieuse.

Perplexe, Lucy accepta sans broncher les arguments offerts. Les autres mages de Fairy Tail pendant ce temps avaient trouvé judicieux de reprendre leur petit rituel quotidien en s'écharpant à grands coups de sièges et autres babioles décoratives... Un mage totalement chauve et haut comme trois pommes utilisa une fourchette comme fléchette, hélas sa cible mobile gesticulait bien trop ! Et pour cause, le destinataire initial de cette fourchette n'était autre que Jett, toujours aussi rapide que l'éclair le mage évitait tout objet projeté sans grande difficulté. La fourchette alla alors se ficher dans le tonneau de Cana, le détériorant. Les sourcils de cette dernière s'arquèrent dangereusement, qui donc avait osé ?

-Qui ?! S'exclama-t-elle rageusement en brandissant le tonneau percé au-dessus d'elle pour le balancer à travers la salle à l'aveuglette. Un énième fracas survint puis elle se joignit au chahut général, plongeant littéralement dans la bataille.

Alors que le carnage suivait son cour, le visage de Mirajane s'était quant à lui visiblement adoucit... Le contraste entre le tapage auquel avait pris part la guilde toute entière et sa sérénité n'en était que plus saisissante. Pour sur cette fois, détermina la Démone... L'amour, le vrai avait frappé la jeune blonde irrémédiablement. Béatement, elle se félicita intérieurement car son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé.

Les paupières de Mirajane s'étrécirent lentement. Il lui faudrait sans tarder, échafauder un plan infaillible pour lui faire reconnaître ses sentiments ! La Constellationniste devait bien au plus profond d'elle-même savoir que les raisons cités précédemment, ne représentaient que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

-Mira ne te vexes surtout pas mais... Je préférerais que tu arrêtes de me fixer avec ces yeux-là, l'expression que tu revêts actuellement est bien souvent le signe annonciateur de ma ruine et malchance prochaine. Balbutia Lucy tout en laissant échapper un petit rire embarrassé.

La puissante mage demeura un instant silencieuse. La Constellationniste retint son souffle... Et Mirajane partit dans un franc éclat de rire, cristallin et rafraîchissant. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules.

-Comme tu veux Lucy, je ne ferais rien sans ton consentement...

La blonde tiqua, où se trouvait le piège ?

-Ne joue pas à la sceptique avec moi, je ne te mens pas. Ajouta malicieusement Mirajane.

-Mouais. Répondit simplement Lucy en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, la jonction de ses bras entra en collision avec la minuscule pochette qu'elle avait apporté ce jour-ci, elle vacilla de sur les genoux de sa porteuse pour finir au sol, ouverte. Une curieuse enveloppe soigneusement cachetée s'en échappa et Lucy s'empressa d'aller la récupérer avant qu'elle ne s'envole dans l'un des recoins de la guilde.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit Mirajane, tandis que la jeune mage lissait soigneusement le papier usé tout en se réinstallant à sa place initiale.

-C'est… C'est une lettre de maman. Elle demeura muette longuement et la barmaid n'insista guère plus… Elle n'en n'eut pas le besoin puisque Lucy reprit étonnement.

-C'est l'un de ses plus fidèles Esprits, Caprico qui m'a remis cette lettre il y'a 4 jours… Il devait me la transmettre à mon 13ème anniversaire seulement Caprico ne pouvait pas se libérer de son ancien Maître à cette époque. Ce Maître était l'un des domestiques de maman qui en sombrant du côté du mal, avait fini par perdre la raison ainsi que son propre corps… Il utilisait Caprico pour cette raison. Lucy fit une brève pause dans son récit.

-Tu veux dire qu'il utilisait la forme d'un Esprit Céleste comme « corps » ? Interrogea son amie, suspendue à ses lèvres.

Lucy opina du chef pour seule réponse à cette conclusion.

Mirajane savait bien évidement où la mage Stellaire avait récupéré cet Esprit. L'île Tenro. Tant d'événements s'y étaient produits et la Démone n'avait pas vraiment pu s'entretenir de ceux-là dans les détails. Tenro était un mauvais souvenir pour la plupart. Lors de l'attaque d'Acnologia, la Fairy Sphère leur avait permis de survivre cependant cette survivance avait un prix qui était celui de 7 années d'inexistence… Ils ne savaient pas encore à l'époque qu'ils devraient combattre pire encore : une armée de dragons.

Les Grands Jeux Magiques s'étaient finit ainsi, dans la terreur et la destruction. Lucy ressentait encore l'impuissance et la peur qu'avait provoqué l'ouverture de la porte faussement salvatrice. Ses mains se crispèrent plus encore sur l'épais cachet de cire bleue lequel renfermait les mots qu'elle n'était plus tant certaine de vouloir connaître. Inverser l'ouverture s'était révélé bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait, Lucy et Yukino avaient dû joindre leur force et leurs Esprits afin d'y parvenir…

A la toute fin, Yukino s'était délestée de ses clefs. Il n'était plus question de proposition, elle avait fermement décidé de les abandonner à Lucy afin de les réunir disait-elle. La jeune blonde avait protesté vivement à ce don renouvelé mais face à une Yukino plus résolue que jamais, elle n'eut finalement d'autre choix que d'accepter.

-Cela fait 4 jours que je trimbale cette lettre avec moi. Je n'arrête pas de penser qu'à l'intérieur il y'a les mots de maman… Peut-être même est-elle encore imprégnée de sa douce et rassurante fragrance, malgré tout une part de moi ne veut pas l'ouvrir. La jeune blonde laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres, le cœur emplit d'une nouvelle nostalgie et les yeux scintillants de larmes contenues avec rien sinon grande peine.

Elle voulait que Natsu soit là. Il était son soutien, son pilier, son rocher auquel elle s'était raccrochée si souvent lors des plus violentes tempêtes. La mage stellaire souhaitait l'observer lui sourire comme pour lui dire que tout irais bien, elle souhaitait qu'il garde précieusement ses doigts glacés contre sa chaude paume et qu'il l'enserre entre ses bras forts et protecteurs… Là où plus rien ni personne ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.

Mais il n'était pas là. Ce constat lui arracha un autre soupir, de nature différente cette fois. Elle se comportait comme une enfant ! C'était alarmant et le pire était sans doute qu'elle en avait conscience. Une main consolatrice passa dans son dos et apaisa quelque peu son chagrin. Mirajane ne souriait plus, sensible à la détresse de son amie et quasiment petite sœur adoptive.

-Veux-tu que nous l'ouvrions ensemble ? Proposa-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Lucy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure un court moment, laissant paraître ainsi l'une de ses moues les plus attendrissantes. Elle finit par hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Si seulement Natsu t'avait vu à l'instant ! S'exclama la mage aux cheveux blancs avec soudaineté, toute douceur oubliée elle pinçait et tirait désormais les joues rougies de la jeune blonde.

-Muuiruaaaaaaaaaah luache muah ! Les mots de Lucy s'en trouvaient totalement déformés.

La Démone libéra finalement les pommettes de son amie et c'est seulement après avoir reçu un regard affligé de la part de celle-ci, qu'elle se mit promptement à rire. Il faut croire qu'il s'agissait là d'un rire communicatif, car Lucy - malgré sa légère rancœur – ne tarda pas à la suivre dans ses éclats joyeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les plaisanteries étaient au placard et les deux mages de Fairy Tail s'apprêtaient à découvrir le plus grand secret de Layla Heartfilia...

* * *

A suivreuuuh ! =P


End file.
